


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by Cashley



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Smut all around!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season Three Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Music notes:
> 
> Take Me to Church by Hozier  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0imaSCnSuA
> 
> Work Song by Hozier  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44
> 
> I couldn't decide which to use, so I went with both.

When Alana Bloom came through the front door, Margot Verger was ready for her.

“It’s time.” was all Alana said as she went to the house phone to call for the helicopter.

Margot had made all the preparations when Alana informed her of Jack Crawford’s plan to use Hannibal as bait. Both women knew they had to make a Plan B in case Jack’s plan failed. Especially considering what happened last time Crawford had a brilliant idea.

As Alana made the necessary phone calls, Margot went to get their son from his room. Sterling Verger was playing with his stuff rabbit that Alana had given to him after Margot took him horseback riding for the first time. They didn’t want to alarm the young boy, so they told him that the family was moving to a new home that was smaller and warmer than the old mansion. Surprisingly he took the news well, only asking if there would still be stables full of pretty horses that he could ride. This had almost caused Margot to cry with joy at her son’s innocence and love for the beautiful creatures.

The three of them made for the helicopter as their bodyguards stood watch and carried what the two had packaged earlier in the morning for their long trip away from Muskrat Farm. Alana being the only one to look back.

* * *

 After a plane and two train rides later the Bloom-Verger family made it to their destination, a three story house set in the Shasta Mountains of California. It was surround by acres of land in every direction. There were, of course, stables for the horses and trails leading in to the mountains. It was much smaller then Margot was use to but still big enough for everything she wanted.

It was late evening when they got somewhat settled in. Alana had gotten Sterling to bed by reading him a story and was now making her way to the master bedroom to finish getting ready for bed having only changed into a nightie before tucking in her son. She was tired from the move; the adrenaline from the day was nearly wearing off. On her way down the long hallway she heard the sound of a bluesy guitar playing in one of the offices near their bedroom. Stopping to check, she found Margot standing next to the desk in nothing but her lacy undergarments and a silk robe, studying something in her hand.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Margot turned at the sound of her wife’s voice, giving Alana a view of what she was holding.

Turning the music down a little, Margot answered in the most honest way that she could, “I don’t know.” Hearing the slight tremble in her wife’s tone, Alana came over to Margot and embraced her without saying a word. Margot kissed Alana on the neck where her head lay, before tilting away to look her wife in the eyes. “What I mean to say is that all this running has made me feel numb. As if I didn’t have the time to feel. Only thing that mattered was getting you and our son away from the madness.”

“Do you still feel numb?” Alana said as cupped Margot’s face.

“Not when you’re holding me.” Margot half smiled when the truth fell from her lips.

Alana grinned and kissed the younger woman before asking, “What are you playing?”

Margot turned slightly to pick up the cd case she was looking at before the other woman came in. “I was doing some exploring in here when I found this cd that the last owner left behind. I didn’t think they still made these.”

“Of course they do.” Alana laughed. “I like this artist.” She reached around Margot to turn the music back up, pressing against her wife in the process. The song sounded like it was coming to an end. Turning back to Margot, Alana noticed a change in the younger woman. Her face had taken on a look of predatory hunger. Licking her lips, Margot pulled Alana in for a searing kiss; biting down on Alana’s bottom lip to let her wife know that she wanted in, to switch Alana was happy to do.

_My lover's got humour. She's the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody's disapproval. I should've worshipped her sooner._

As Alana complied she felt her position change as the taller woman half hoisted, half guided her on to the desk, never letting their mouths lose contact. Margot slowly ran her hands down Alana’s sides till they rested on the other woman’s thighs where nighty and skin converged. Margot began kissing down Alana’s neck to the apex of her breasts, only stopping to give a lite nip to Alana’s collarbone.

_My church offers no absolute, she tells me 'worship in the bedroom'. The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you. I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well._

She slowly guided Alana’s legs apart, coming to knell before the woman she loved. Alana watched all this as her breathing became heavy in anticipation, nodding to Margot to urge her on. Margot trailed kisses along Alana’s thigh as she progressed forward. When she reached her target she slowly ran her tongue along Alana’s slit. Margot than slowly worked her tongue across Alana’s clit as her fingers started to work in and out of Alana.

_To keep the Goddess on my side, she demands a sacrifice._

Alana moaned in appreciation as she leaned back on the desk with her left hand and threaded her right in Margot’s hair.  All the tension of the past forty-hours leaving her body as her wife devoured her.

_What you got in the stable? We've a lot of starving faithful. That looks tasty. That looks plenty. This is hungry work._

As Margot pumped her fingers faster, Alana started to unravel before her. Flicking her tongue faster and driving her fingers harder, Alana’s moans amplified.

_Take me to church. I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God, let me give you my life._

Alana let go of Margot’s hair to brace herself on the desk. It was as if she was standing on a cliff waiting for her demise. When Margot’s fingers curled inside of her hitting the spot she craved, Alana was thrown over the edge. Her thighs tightened around Margot, who for her part never stopped until Alana let go.

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins. There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin._

Margot kissed her way up her wife’s body. Alana opened her eyes to find pale green eyes boring into hers. Never had she felt so loved then when she was in this beautiful woman’s arms.

_Amen. Amen. Amen._

Alana reached behind Margot’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. She could taste herself on her wife’s lips, which only fueled her on. Pushing herself further on the desk she grab Margot and tugged her on to the desk until the other woman was straddling her. The music changed without notice from the two women.

_There's nothing sweeter than my baby. I'd never want once from the cherry tree. 'Cause my baby's sweet as can be. She give me toothaches just from kissin' me._

Slowly, Alana reached behind Margot and undid her bra, letting free what she desired most. Margot smirked at the lust in Alana’s eyes as she grazed upon the gorgeous body before her. Alana placed Margot’s hands on the desk, and then ran her hands up the other woman’s arms until they came to rest on the two enticing breasts before her.

_When, my, time comes around. Lay me gently in the cold dark earth._

Margot tilted her head down to capture Alan’s mouth as her wife massaged her chest. She reveled in the feel of Alana’s hands, aching to touch her wife. Alana slowly guided her right hand down Margot’s stomach until she reached the other woman’s mound. She started to rub across the lacey panties until Margot growled in frustration in to her mouth, causing Alana to push the offending garment aside in order to thrust her fingers into Margot’s opening.

_I woke with her walls around me. Nothin' in her room but an empty crib. And I was burnin' up a fever. I didn't care much how long I lived. But I swear I thought I dreamed her. She never asked me once about the wrong I did._

Alana kissed down Margot’s neck and chest until she could suck on one of Margot’s breasts. With her tongue she began to trace around Margot’s nipple. Rhythmically she thrusted in and out of Margot causing the other to shake against her.

_My baby never fret none. About what my hands and my body done. If the Lord don't forgive me. I'd still have my baby and my babe would have me. When I was kissing on my baby. And she put her love down soft and sweet. In the low lamp light I was free. Heaven and hell were words to me._

Pumping harder in to Margot, Alana used her thumb to flick across Margot’s clit. Alana moved her left hand behind Margot to pull her closer, letting her give a little bite to the nipple in her mouth. It was more than Margot could handle and she came with her wife’s name on her lips. Margot practically fell on top of Alana as her orgasm shot through her; the other woman catching her as they crashed down upon the desk.

_When, my, time comes around. Lay me gently in the cold dark earth. No grave can hold my body down. I'll crawl home to her._

The two women laid there as the song died out, holding on to each other.

“Honey, we should move to the bedroom.” Alana whispered into Margot’s ear as she rubbed her hand across her wife’s back.

“Can’t.” Margot buried her head in Alana’s neck. “It hurts to move.”

“It’s going to hurt more if we fall asleep on this desk.” She laughed at her wife.

“Fine.” Margot pushed herself up. “But I call left side of the bed.”


End file.
